Just Like A Pill
by Zilka
Summary: Ëþäè, óìîëÿþ – òîëüêî íå áåéòå!!! Ýòî æàëêîå ïîäîáèå ôèêà ÿ íàïèñàëà ïîä âïå÷àòëåíèåì ïåñíè P!nk “Just Like A Pill”, õîòÿ äî ýòîãî íå ðàç ìó÷èëà äèñê


????, ?????? - ?????? ?? ?????!!! ??? ?????? ??????? ???? ? ???????? ??? ???????????? ????? P!nk "Just Like A Pill", ???? ?? ????? ?? ??? ?????? ???? ? CD-??????.:)) ? ?????? ?????????? ? ?????????? ????? ? ????????, ??? ??? ????? ????? ????? ?? ???????? ?????? ???????? ?????????. ??? ??? ????????? ?????? ??? Sun_Mari, ??????? ?????????? ???? ? ????, ?????? ??????? ???? ??? ?????. Sun_Mari, ?? ????? ???? ???? ??????? ?? ????? - ???, ? ???????, ?????????? ?????, ??????? ??? ?????? ???? ???, ? ??????. ????-?, ? ?? ?????? ???? ??? ???? ????? ?????????? ? ???, ???? ??????, ?????? ?? ???? ??????. ? ? ?????? ?????? ????????, ???? ?? ? ???? ??????? ? ?????????? ?????????? ??? ???, ? ?????? ????? ?? ?? ????, ????? ?????????? ?????? ????? ???????, ??? ?????? ??? ?? ????? ??????? ? ???? ????? ?? ????????????? ?????????? ?? ??????? ??????.=))) *?????? ????? ?????? ? ????? ?? ????????????? ???????? =))*  
  
Just Like A Pill.  
  
???????: R ???????? ????: ?????? ?????? )) ????: ??? ?????? =))) ??????????: ??, ? ??????? ??? ????. ??????? ?? ???? ???? ??????? P!nk! ????? ????? ???? ?? ???? ???????????? ??????? - ???, ?? ??????? ????, ?????????? ??????? ???????? ?? ??????????.: )))))  
  
I'm lying here on the floor where you left me  
  
I think I took too much  
  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
  
I thought it would be fun  
  
Where I can run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
Instead of making me better  
  
You keep making me ill  
  
You keep making me ill  
  
'Just Like A Pill' (P!nk)  
  
???? ??????, ?????! ?? ????. ?? ??????. ?? ?? ?? ????. ??????? ??? ?????? ???? ????? ?????????, ????? ?????? ???????, ??? ???? ??? ?????? ?????? ? ?????-?? ?????? ??????? ?? ???? ??????. ??? ??????, ??? ?? ???????? ????????? ??????. ? ?????, ?? ???? ???????????  
  
??? ????????? ?????? ????????? ????? ?????, ? ??? ???????, ??? ?????? ????? ????????. ?? ???????? ??! ??, ??????? ??, ?? ???????! ? ???? ?? ???????? ?????? ???? ?????. ?? ?-?? ??? ????? ?? ??????.  
  
? ????????.. ?? ??? ???? (? ??????? ?? ???????? ??? ????-??). ? ???????? ??? ????. ? ? ??????? ???, ??? ????? ? ???? ???????. ? ???? ???, ??? ?? ??? ??? ????, ? ? - ??? ?????. ?? ? ??????? ?????? ? ?????? ??-?? ?????. ???????????? ?? ?????? ????? ??????????, ??????? ???, ?????, ??? ???? ? ???? ?????????????? ? ???? ??????? ????????? ? ???? ?????? ???????? ???, ???, ???????, ????? ?????? ??-??? ???? ?????? ?? ????????. ??? ??? ?????,. ? ? ???? ?? ???? ???????? ???? ??????.  
  
??? ?????. ???? ??? ????????????? ??? ?????, ????? ?????? ? ??????? ?????, ?? ???? ? ??????? ??? ???????, ?????? ? ??????? ? ????? ? ????, ??????? ??????. ?????, ? ?? ???? ?????? ???????, ??????? ?? ??????????? ??????. ??? ???, ?????? ??????????? ?????? ???, ????????, ???? ?????? ?????? ????? ?????? ?? ????. ??, ??? ??! ????????? ?? ???? ?????????? ????? ?????? ???????? ??????? ? ???????? ????? ?????? ???? ????????????! ?? ?????????? ???? ??? ??????? ??????????? ????? ?????????, ?????! ?????????. ? ????????????? ?????????? ?????, ?? ?? ??????? ????? ??????, ????? ????.  
  
? ???????? ????? ?????. ?? ?? ????, ??? ? ????? ???? ??? ??? ???-?????? ???????? ? ???? ????. ???????? ??????? ??? ?? ???????????, ???? ?? ???????, ??? ??????? ??? ?? ??????????? ??????. ??? ???????, ??? ? ?????? ??????? ?? ?????, ?? ? ????? "??????" ??? ???? - ??? ????? ???? ??? ???????, ??? ????????? ? ?????? ????. ???-??, ????????, ?????-????? ????? ??????, ??? ???? ?? ?????? ??-??????????, ?? ????? ?? ??? ???? ??????? ?????? ?????????????. ? ?, ????????, ?????? ?????????? ???????.  
  
? ?????? ???, ?????? ??? ??? ?????? ?????????? ??? ? ????? ???????. ?????????? ??????????, ??? ???????? ???? ?????: ??-?????? ??? ??? ??????, ?????? ? ??? ??????? ??????? ? ??????? ???????? ?????????? ???????? ???? ????,. ?? ???? ?? ?????????? ????? ? ?????, ? ??????? ? ????????? ???????, ??????? ? ?? ???????? ? ????.  
  
? ??????? - ? ? ???????. ??? ????????????, ??? ??????, ????, ????????? ? ????????? ? ???????. ??????? ?????, ?????????? ???????? ???????. ? ???????. ??????? ? ????????? ? ????? ????????? ??????. ??? ??? ???? ????,. ?? ??? ???, ???? ???????? ?? ???????? ? ????. ?? ???????? ???? ?????, ???????? ????? ???????? ?????? ? ???? ? ?????, ?????? ?? ???????? ????????? ??????? ??????????? ? ??? ?????. ??? ????????: ???? ???????? ? ????? ?????????? ??? ????????????? ? ???????? ?? ???? ????????.  
  
? ?? ????, ??? ?? ?? ?? ???? ????????????? ??? ???, ?? ???, ???????, ??? ???. ??? ?????? ???????, ????? ??? ???? ?? ????? ????. ?????? ???????. ? ?? ???? ????????? ???? ?????, ??? ?? ???? ?? ??? ??? ? ???-?? ??????. ??? ??, ??? ? ???? - ??? ??? ????? ?????? ???? ????, ? ?? ????? ????????, ???? ?? ? ???????????? ???? ??? ??? ???.  
  
?????? ? ????????? ?????? ???? ?????????? ??????????. ? ?????? ???? ? ????- ?? ??, ??? ??? ?? ???????????,. ??? ??????. ? ??? ????????? ??? ?????, ??? ?? ???? ???????? ???, ???? ? ????? ?????. ??????????? ?? ??????, ??? ?????? ????????, ?????, ??? ???????? ??? ??? ????????. ??? ???????????, ??????? ?????? ?????????????, ?? ?????? ?? ?? ??? ? ?????????? ????? ??????. ? ?????? ?????? ?????, ?? ?? ?????? ????????. ?????, ?????? ??? ? ?? ????,. ?, ?????, ?????? ??? ??? ?????? ???? ???????  
  
??????, ?????? ?????? ?????? ? ???????? ???? ????? ???????, ?????? ????, ????? ???????????? ????????? ??????????? ????? ?? ?????? ???????? ??????????? ???? ?? ????? ????????. ?? ????? ???????, ??????, ???? ?? ?????????? ?? ????.  
  
?? ????????? ? ?????, ? ?????? ???????? ???? ?????? ???????????. ? - ???????, ??????? ?????????? ?????? ??? ???????? ?????????? ??????????? ????????????. ????? ?? ??? ?? ???? ????????, ?????? ?????? ????? ????? ? ???? ?????????? ???? ???????????? ? ????? ????? ?????? ? ?? ????? ?? ???? ??? ?? ????? ??????, ? ?????? ??? ???????? ???? ???????? ?? ???? ? ???????, ???? ?????? ?? ?????? ????!!! ?????? ?? ??????????? ???? ??????????? ???? ?????????? ? ????????????????? ? ???? ???????????? ????????????? ??, ??? ??????? ??????, ??????? ?? ?????, ? ?????? ?????? ??? ????.  
  
?, ?????, ???-???? ?????? ?? ???????, ? ????? ?????? ? ????? ??????????? ???-?? ???????, ??? ?????? ??????? ????????? ???, ??? ? ??????? ??????? ??????? ???????????? ? ????? ????????? ??????? ?? ???? ?????????  
  
????? ???????? ??? ??????? ???????? ??? ?????? ?????, ?????. ??????, ??? ??? ???? ??????. ??? ???????, ????? ?? ????? ?????? ????. ??????? ??????????? ?? ????? ???? ???????, ????????? ?? ????????????? ????????, ? ????????? ???????. ??? ???? ?????? ?? ????? ???? ????, ?????? ??? ? ???? ?????? ?? ?????? ?? ?????? ??? ?????????????? ???? ???????? ???????. ??? ?????? ??????? ??????? ??? ???? ???-??????, ????? ???????? ???? ????. ? ??? ??????, ??????? ??????. ???????, ???????, ????????? ???????? ? ???? ???? ???, ??? ?? ?? ?????????. ?????? ???????.  
  
? ???? - ? ? ???????? ????? ????. ??, ???????, ?????? ???? ?????????? ? ??????????. ?? ??? ???? ????? ??????, ??? ??????? ??? ???????, ????? ???, ???????, ???????. ? ??????? ??????, ? ???? ?? ?? ??????? ??? ???????? ? ????.  
  
??! ? ??? ?????????, ????? ?. ?????????!........ 


End file.
